Le trio
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Eren, Mikasa et Armin forment un trio. Comme celui de Levi, Isabel et Farlan jadis.
Hey ! Eh oui, pas un nouvel écrit sur One Piece, mais bien sur un autre manga tout aussi intéressant : Shingeki no Kyojin.

Je n'ai jamais osé écrire sur ce manga, car je ne pensais pas le maîtriser. Mais il y a quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un que je connaît du bout des doigts : Levi(Ouais, je l'écris comme ça).

Ce personnage sortait du lot dés sa première apparition dans l'anime(j'ai commencé par l'anime puis le manga une fois la saison une terminée). De par sa voix (La même que Trafalgar Law vu qu'ils possèdent le même doubleur japonais) et par son histoire. Quand j'ai lu The Birth Of Levi deux petits neurones se sont enclenchés. C'est donc un petit Os sut Levi et son passé que j'écris aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Hajime Isayama

 **Rating :** K+.

* * *

 **Le trio.**

\- Nous étions une fameuse bande nous trois, murmurai-je.

Une tasse fumante de thé vert entre les mains. Je regardai les futures recrues de bataillon d'exploration s'entraîner. Trois attiraient mon attention. Deux garçons et une fille. Comme notre trio d'y il a quelques années.

J'apportai la tasse au bout de mes lèvres et bu doucement une forgée. Cela me fit un bien fou et je fermai les yeux.

Je revis mon ancienne maison dans ce trou à rat. Je n'en retenais aucun bon souvenir de cet endroit. Sauf eux, évidement.

Ma petite sœur comme elle aimait que je l'appelle et mon meilleur ami. Farlan et Isabel. Les seules choses positives que mon apporté ma misère. Je revoie encore ce jour où nous nous en sommes sorti. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Erwin. Celui qui me donna la possibilité de m'épanouir et de détruire tout ces titans.

\- Tu dors déjà ?

Cette voix rauque, mais amusée me fit sursauter. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule pour y découvrir le blond.

\- Je peux venir t'ennuyer un peu, Coporal Levi ?

\- Si ça t'enchante, fis-je en revenant sur terre.

Le blond se posta à mes côtés et regarda également l'un des garçons qui m'intriguait.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Eren.

Eren...Ce nom résonna dans ma tête alors que je reposai la tasse à peine entamée sur la table juste à côté.

Erwin reprit :

\- Ce gamin est aussi motivé que toi lorsque je t'ai rencontré la première fois. Il me fait penser à toi, même s'il a le sourire en plus.

Je ne réagis pas à sa pique amicale. Il me l'a faisait tellement.

\- J'avais remarqué. Il tente de tenir en équilibre depuis dix minutes sans voir que ça a été saboté.

Erwin me regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je l'ai vu, c'est tout. Et la fille c'est qui.

\- Mikasa. L'une des meilleures de sa promotion.

\- Comme moi sans le sourire tu vas me dire ?

\- Pas tout à fait, elle n'a pas le sourire. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à Eren.

Je montrai le blond à leur côtés.

\- Et lui ?

\- Mh...Armin si je me trompe. Pas fameux au combat, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un cerveau en état de marche.

\- Une fine équipe.

Il sourit alors que je me détournai d'eux pour le regarder. Je croisai mes bras devant mon torse.

\- En effet. Comme toi et tes amis avant.

\- Ils étaient plus que des amis.

Il se décolla du mur où il était adossé.

\- Bien sûr. Bon, je vais te laisser, Hanji a fait une découverte.

Lui-même n'y croyait pas, je le savais. Après tant d'années passées à ses côtés, on apprenait ce genre de choses.

Dés que la porte claqua et que je me retrouvai de nouveau seul, je soupirai et m'assis à la table. Je tendis la main pour attraper la tasse que je terminai d'une traite. Pour me motiver.

Car oui, aujourd'hui était le jour marquant la mort de Farlan et Isabel. De loin le pire jour de ma vie. Mais celui des titans arrivera bientôt. Je leur ferrai payer toutes ces morts, toutes ces vies volées en éclats en un coup de mâchoire. Toutes ces familles perdant un proche. Je connaissais ça. Je retenais ça. Ces images imprimées au marqueur indélébile dans ma mémoire.

Le sang, les cris à l'aide, les ordres d'Erwin que je refusaient d'écouter, mon cœur battant la chamade, mon équipement crisant à chaque déplacement. Mais me battre comme un lion ne m'avait pas suffit. Je revis la tête décapitée d'Isabel roulée non loin. Cette expression, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Cette expression. J'avais même crû que ses yeux vides morts me disaient : « C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui nous a embarqué là-dedans ».

Je pris une grande inspiration et me levai en renversant ma chambre. Je me préparai à sortir, mais avant je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder les trois recrues dehors.

\- Un fameux trio, comme nous.

* * *

Et voilà. Un petit Os tout simple fait sur un coup de tête. Comme tous mes Os en vrai XD. D'habitude je suis dans l'humour, mais j'ai voulu changé de registre.

Le fait de mélangé certains événements comme l'entraînement d'Eren est voulu.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews:D !

A la prochaine, normalement.


End file.
